


Bloom

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 23, Kinktober, Multi, NSFW, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 23 - Sex PollenThe echidna had grown used to this, hiding away on his island in the secret spots and places no one had yet to find as he waited out the week, alone, with just his hands and his thoughts to comfort him and his needs.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon/Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna/Multiple Characters, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The golden flowers only bloomed once a year and only for a week would they last, but in that week all of the inhabitants of Angel Island did not sleep. The pollen from these beautiful golden flowers was a strong aphrodisiac that the mobini creatures on the island indulged in while they bloomed… the pollen didn’t only affect the mobini though, mobian’s were affected too and the Island only had one mobian inhabitant, Knuckles. 

The echidna had grown used to this, hiding away on his island in the secret spots and places no one had yet to find as he waited out the week, alone, with just his hands and his thoughts to comfort him and his needs. 

His imagination ran wild over this week.

Rouge, how soft her curves would feel in his hands, how warm she would feel around his cock, how her voice would sound as she moaned his name...

Sonic, he ran his mouth too much but the thought of that mouth around his cock, long blue legs built for running being held down by his strength, that classic Sonic grin…

There were more, Espio’s flexibility, Mighty’s strength, Amy’s voice, Silver’s eyes, there were so many others and so many features of them all that Knuckles had used in his mind to please himself and ease his need over this week.  
He couldn’t tell when one fantasy ended and another began, some colliding and merging into fantasies that he knew could never truly happen in the real world. 

And once the flowers had died and the pollen had gone his mind would be clear again, he would leave his secret hidden place and make his way back to the real world.  
Leaving behind his fantasies and thoughts till the next bloom, never to be shared and never to be spoken of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
